The present invention relates to an inkjet printer.
When the color printing is conducted on a resin package material, mainly, the printing is conducted by the gravure printing. The gravure printing is a printing system by which the ink is put in a concave portion formed on a printing plate and this is directly transferred onto a recording medium, and it has the features in which the character, symbol and picture can be colorfully expressed, and the high speed printing can be conducted on a plenty of recording media. Herein, for example, when the printing is conducted on a transparent package material, in order to maintain the durability to the rubbing of the printing surface, there is a case that the printing is conducted on the bottom face of the package material, and this is called “bottom face printing”. Further, it is needless to say, when the printing is conducted on the opaque package material, the printing is conducted on the top face of the package material, and this is called “top face printing”.
Meanwhile, to the transparent packing material, for example, there is a case where the character, symbol and picture are printed by making the special color such as white color the background color. In this case, when the bottom face printing is conducted, each color ink of each color is previously printed, and after that, for example, the white color ink may be printed, further, when the top face printing is conducted, the white color ink is previously printed, and after that, each color ink of each color may be printed.
However, with regard to the printing of the character, symbol and picture in which the special color such as the white color is the background color to the packing material as described above, although the gravure printing is a useful printing technology having the above-described features, in the pre-processing by which the printing is practically conducted, it is necessary to make a plate, and it takes much cost and times to produce this plate. Accordingly, when the printing of a small amount and many kinds of products is conducted, it is considered to be preferable that the printing is conducted by using the inkjet printer which does not need the plate, and the inkjet printer which can conduct the printing corresponding to the transparent or opaque packing material on a case-by-case basis, is desired.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an inkjet printer by which the printing can be conducted corresponding even to the transparent or opaque resin made packing material, on a case-by-case basis.